Danganronpa 167 - Nathan
by NathanStories
Summary: 16 students are trapped within a bujlding. You Know the drill, Monokuma makes them play a killing game. At first they don't know what to do but then someone gets killed. A hero named Nathan Bradmyer comes to their rescue and tries to figure out the truth behind the culprits and the killing game itself.
1. Nathan and Josiah

Prologue - The Gang and I.

"Nathan….. Nathan Wake up!"

I heard a screaming voce trying to get me to wake up. So I woke up and got up from da cold steel floor. My name is Nathan Bradmyer and I'm 16 years old and going to high school. I am 5 foot tall with bulging muscles, Big blue hair and ultimate green eyes. Just like my father and mother. I went to hope's peak academy and was the ultimate hero. Meaning that I saved people from danger. In fact, I once saved 5 children from a fire while I had a broken leg.

"Ugh," I stood up.

"Nathan…." I awoke to see my friend – Flynna Melendez standing right front of me. She was cute and had bron hair and red eyes. Her parents were from Mexico and she was Hispanic so she was on the browner side. She was the ultimate gardener and proud of it.

"Flynna? Where are we?" Asked I. I locked around and saw that we were in some kind of shelter of sorts. Like the shelter they used ini the cold war, when Russia and the U.S were about to nuke each other or something. (I don't know history lel.)

"I don't know…. The last thing I remember was hanging out wit you at the carnival." Said flynna was aboutto cry over the event we were in.

"Yeah, I remember too. We were with loydie and then we played that carnival game."

"Loydie won and then…..

* * *

_This is a flashback-_

"You win! Wow you are great at this game." a man with an new yoke accent said.

"Cool, What do I win?" Asked loydie, who was standing coolly.

"This bear!" The man excitedly handed loydie a black and white bear.  
It looked kind of sinister but we didn't care at the time.

* * *

"-And then during the carousel ride…." I remembered like a flashback.

* * *

\- This is another flashback-

"Dude… Why are we riding the carousel?" Loydie moaned. "Don't look at me. It was Flynna's idea. You know she's afraid of the scary rides." I answerered back.

"Ugh. She can be such a baby some times." Said Loydie.  
"Dude. Don't be a prickius-Maximus. Flynna's sensitive you know that."  
He sighed. "I know…"

"I swear though, this is the worst way to **kill **time." Those words seemed to trigger something. As; as soon he said that, The bear started to move and talk!

"Did somebody say kill?" The bear leaped from loydie's backpack and stood on top of the lion loydie was riding.  
"AHHH! A T-Talking bear!" Loydie panicked.

"Yup! -And now you won't be talking~!"

"UGHHHHHHHHHH"  
"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We were soon knocked out.

* * *

"That was terrfiying…." Flynna claimed. "Yeah… I just can't believe we were attacked by a talking bear of all things." Said nathan.

"Definitely the strangest thing to happen to us." Flynna said to me.

*Bing Bong bing*

A sweet little jingle played over the intercmo system. It sounded sweet but little did I know that it was evil.

"Upupupu! All students report to the main hall!"

"If you din't so, The room you are in will explode!" Said the evjl voice on the intercom. Another jingme sound then played and it went off.

"W-What was that?" Flynna seemed confused."I don't know but it did3t sound good. He said a something about exploding?" I remembered.

" I don't know. But i think that voice sounds familiar."

*tick tick tick tick* we heard a ticking souns coming from the steel walls. "Eeek. What is tbat?" Flynna clung to my arm. "Uh oh." Monokuma did say something about exploding. "I think its a BOMB!"

"What."

"We have to run!" I took Flynna's hand and ran towards the door.


	2. Loydie

***BOOOM***

"Pant pant"

Me and Josiah were pantinf because we both ran from the room and out into the hallway. Just like the voice had said, the room behind us had exploded.

"Gosh, This day couldn't get any crazierer!" Said Josiah who was cowering in the corner.  
"I know. Whoever kidnapped us must be really crazy. They almost killed us with that explosion!"  
'Hey you guys! In here!" We heard a voice from down the hallwasy. It soiunded familair but I could not put finger on it. Anus.

"Who was that?" Said I.  
"It sounded like Loydie." Josiah look excited. I furrowed my brow and was cautious. "Loydie! I'm coming!" Josiah on the other butt went right into the other room. "Josiah Wait!" I called out but seh didn't listen. She was so unpreidcatle and thats what I liked about her.

"Josiah, I hope you don't get us into a trap again!" I also walked into the other room because she kind of forced me too.

When I got in there I saw 14 other men qnd women in the room with us! I was shocked and nearly fell off in balance. How many other people did our kidnapper take?

"Nathan!" "AH!" Loydie ran towards me from the other side of the room. He and josiah were right next to each other and seemed comfortsble. "Loydie! Thank god! We thought you were dead!" Said nathan. "Nope." He replied. "You can't kill perfection like me." He then responded.  
" Hahahahah! Your so funny, Loydie." Josiah said. "I know." He proudly said. " -But I thought they killed you two, too!" Loydie said. " Nah. We're fine." I respondeds,  
"I'm glad for thaat!" Reclaimed Loydie.

"So, Any idea who kidnapped us?" Loydie asked. " Probably that evil bear….?" I suggested. " That thing? I thought that evil bear was a just hallucanation. I think we were drugged and taken somewhere."  
"I don't think thats it. Both me and Josiah both saw the bear walk and talk." I know we did. "Maybe it was a robot then? Either way I don't think we were kidnapped by a teddy bear." Loydie rolled his eyes.

"What about all these strangers?" Josiah recognized. "What about them?" asked nathen. "I think we shoulda talk to dem." Josiah suggestted. " They may have some useful Informafion." joasjih said. "Yeah your right." I nodded and went off to the other people.


	3. Majan and Daniel

I was walking around, looking around for someone to talk to. Everyone one here looked so weird, They all seemed unaporachble. I wsa never good with people. In fact, when I get nervous around people, I tend, to recite poertry.

"Hello there, Lost soul." A said voice. "Oh hi!" I turned to a boy with brown hair, Green eyes and a furrowed brown. His skin was dark and it was obvius he was from the indian country. Hd was wearing a brown jacket with no shirt on, so we could see his stomach and chest. He also had stockings on which made him look girly and femine.

"So who are you?" Said nathan. "You should not ask -'Who am I' But 'What are you'" He said while clossing his eyes. "What are you talking about?" I was confused. "It might be heard for someone like you to understand." Said the guy. "Never for the ones inside nor outside. Passing like the wind…. I am **Majan Dasgupta**." Said majan.  
"I am the ultimate Monk." He bowed to me. "Woah! You're an ultimate too?" Saked me. "Yes. I went to hope peak academy."  
"Wow. What a coincedence. So did me and my friends." I responded. It was strange indeed that there would be another ultimate here as we are rare.

"Nevertheless, Continue on your quest to get to know others…. You will find a shocking truth in doing that…" Majan Advised. "Tanks! I will!" I said.

Then I walked away.

"Think fast!"  
"Woah!" A soccer ball came flying past my face. "Dude, You allmost hti me with that thing." I said, angrily. "Heh sorry. When I get nervous I tend to play with my balls." A guy said. The eguy was tall, blonde and hair. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a socker uniform. He was slightly shorter than me but that didn't get in the way of his cuteness. "Who are you?" I asked. "Daniel Forthman is the name. Soccer is my game." Said he.  
"Damn Daniel! YOu almost hit me with that thing." Said nathan. "Oh sorry bout that. II already apologized."  
"Wait did you just say you were an ultimate?" "Yeah? Why?" Daniel asked with me.  
"Oh nothing….." I realized that I had just met two people who were ultimates? That can't be a coincedence right?


End file.
